Obvious
by keikopanda102
Summary: Love was not an option. Obviously. That didn't stop the fact that sleeping with your enemy was freaking HOT! Who can control their hormones these days anyway? Why try? GrimmIchi One-shot


**Obviously**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yeah, we get it.**

____________________________________________________

Ichigo could pretend he had no idea how it all started. He could lie and say he just didn't know. There would be no point in doing that. Ichigo knew whose fault it was. He _always_ knew whose fault it was. It was his hollows fault. It was_ always _his hollows fault.

Grimmjow only knew two things.

One: Sleeping with your enemy was freakin' hot!

Two: He could not, could _not _fall in love with Kurosaki Ichigo.

On the latter, they agreed. Love was not an option. Obviously.

Grimmjow was ok with how the situation was at the moment but Ichigo as in constant turmoil. He was letting his friends down, he was letting himself down, and to top it all off he was the uke! He sighs but still snuggles closer to Grimmjow's warmth. Grimmjow smiles.

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo and Grimmjow met for the first time. They fought. Ichigo was losing spectacularly. Almost from the moment he released his bankai his hollow was threatening to take over his consciousness. He was fighting, but he was losing that battle also. Ichigo was still conscious though, when his hollow did the most surprising thing._

_He kissed Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The espada. The enemy. _

_Ichigo's embarrassment was soon covered by a different feeling. Surprise. Grimmjow had kissed him back. The shock of this sent a surge of power through Ichigo and he got control of his hollow but, the damage was done. _

_Ichigo was now too distracted to even think about fighting. Grimmjow as well. What happened after that was similar to a late night R rated adult film. _

_End Flashback._

Ichigo groans. "When are you leaving?"

Grimmjow trails a finger along Ichigo's exposed arm. He places fragile kisses along his back as he asks, "Why do you always want me to leave so soon?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo hisses. "This is dangerous! There are tons of soul reapers around all the time and it's not that rare for them to just bust in here without a warning. Besides my sisters and my dad. We aren't supposed to be doing this remember? It isn't-"

Grimmjow cuts him off with a kiss. Ichigo melts in his arms. He opens his mouth, letting Grimmjow's tongue enter. Their organs swirl around each other in a familiar, forbidden dance. Ichigo cringes when he feels himself get hard. He hates his body for betraying him.

"We don't have time..." he pleads.

"S'why they're called quickies." Grimmjow says smartly as he spreads Ichigo's legs and places a few fingers at his mouth. Ichigo closes his mouth defiantly and glares. Grimmjow shrugs.

"Fine by me, but it's gonna hurt more..."

He shoves his rock hard manhood in Ichigo's severely unprepared hole. Ichigo doesn't cry out. He grits his teeth and claws at the bed sheets.

It's the game they play. Ichigo sees how long he can go before caving and crying out in ecstasy. When Grimmjow leans over him and licks one pert nipple Ichigo almost gives in. He closes his eyes as a warm feeling enters his stomach and Grimmjow's talented tongue works it's way up to his throat. He thrust deeper suddenly and hits Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo's back arches as he call out loudly, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's wide, strong back. Grimmjow covers Ichigo's open mouth with his own until Ichigo quiets down a little. When he pulls back he teases,

"Now you're the one who's gonna get us caught."

Ichigo is panting as he moves in time with Grimmjow's thrusts. Grimmjow suddenly lifts Ichigo up and places him on his lap. Ichigo wraps his legs around Grimmjow so he can go deeper. Now Ichigo is clawing at Grimmjow back, leaving red marks as the arrancar penetrates harder inside him. He is aiming for Ichigo's special spot and hits it every time.

Grimmjow loves the way this soul reaper squirms underneath his touch. He loves the way he cries out in the pleasure that he causes. He loves the sound of his strangled cries. He loves his orange hair. He loves his deep brown eyes. He loves- Grimmjow falter for a moment until he comes to a conclusion.

He pounds in unbelievably hard for a few moments until he feels the walls around him tighten as Ichigo cums on his chest. He shoots himself into the teenager then they collapse in a sweating, panting pile. Suddenly Grimmjow pulls out and begins getting dressed. Ichigo watches him, a little confused.

"Why are you leaving so quickly? It's not like you."

Grimmjow smirks but Ichigo doesn't fail to notice the lack of amusement in his teal eyes. "You're the one who kept telling me to go. Later." and he jumps out Ichigo's window with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Ichigo lays back and kicks the sheet off the bed. He gets up gingerly and stumbles to the bathroom. As he goes in Isshin walks out. Ichigo's eyes widen and he looks down at himself. He is naked and has a little bit of cum on his stomach. He covers his manhood first then stutters,

"Dad, I-I didn't t-think anyone was awake! I w-was just-"

His father just places his hands other either one of Ichigo's shoulders and laughs loudly.

"No need to explain ma'boy! When I was your age-"

Ichigo sighs and relaxes. "Not now dad..." Ichigo mutters as he pushes past his father into the bathroom and slams the door in his pouting face. He is glad his dad didn't question him.

As he steps inside the shower the familiar ache begins to sink into his body. This ache is not the same as the soreness he feels after sex, this is the ache that comes from being away from Grimmjow. Ichigo shakes his head, trying to deny to himself that he feels something for the espada. The water is burning hot when he turns it on but Ichigo does make it cooler. The heat burns away the sticky feeling and shame all over his body. As he washes away any evidence of Grimmjow he thinks about how strange he acted just a few minutes ago. Now that he thought about Ichigo felt like it had started during the sex. Grimmjow had starting going really fast and then he left very suddenly. Ichigo wonders if he'll ever come back again.

_Maybe the next time we meet will be on the battlefield...? _Ichigo thinks solemnly while looking out the bathroom window.

Above him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is sitting on the roof looking up toward the starry sky. His sensitive ears hear Ichigo's stutter when he meets his father. He chuckles, then curses at himself for thinking that this soul reaper is cute when he's nervous. When the shower starts Grimmjow closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He had rushed through the sex because of a though he'd had. A thought he had told himself over and over again that he wouldn't, _couldn't _have. Just like Ichigo's body was betraying him every time he had sex with the enemy, Grimmjow's mind was betraying him by thinking pointless thoughts like...

No! He wouldn't let himself think it again. It was probably just lust anyway. Then again, if he didn't love Ichigo then why did he always insist on staying afterwords despite the soul reapers complaints? And why did he like to lay in bed with him and just snuggle? And most importantly, why did he always want him to feel good?

"I love you... soul reaper." Grimmjow says into the wind. He was testing the way it sounded on his lips. He hated to admit he liked it. Grimmjow scowls as he stands up to go back to Las Noches.

__________________________________________________

It wasn't that Ichigo was really waiting for Grimmjow, he just didn't want to be surprised if he showed up suddenly. At least, that's what he told himself. The feeling running through his body since he had thought that maybe Grimmjow wouldn't come back was getting almost unbearable. He hadn't said, "i'll be back.," like he usually did. Ichigo wonders if maybe he finally realized the consequences they would have to face if they were found out. Maybe he thought it was for the best. As much as Ichigo complained and worried over this, and as much as he repeatedly said over and over that they should stop, he still wasn't prepared for if they actually did stop.

Ichigo is in the middle of thinking this when there is flash of white at his window. He looks over and sees a cheerful looking Grimmjow sitting in his open window. Without even thinking about it, he rushes over and throws himself on Grimmjow's lap.

"Woah!" Grimmjow exclaims, trying to steady himself, "Are you crazy!? We could have fallen out the window!"

Ichigo straightens up and blushes. "Sorry."

Grimmjow Smirks. "It's ok, seems like the fist time you were actually happy to see me."

As Ichigo blushes he thinks about how wrong that is. Every time Grimmjow had shown up in his window, Ichigo had gotten a feeling of elation, like a big balloon being blown up inside him. And then of course, when he left, the balloon popped, leaving him wondering when he will show up next.

"You left so suddenly last night..."

"I love you Ichigo." Grimmjow says flatly.

Ichigo tenses but just starts taking off his shirt as he laughs and says, "Right, let's just do it."

Grimmjow grabs a hold of Ichigo's shoulders and stands behind him. He whispers in his ear as he slides the shirt off himself, "If you don't believe me... I'll have to show you."

He kisses Ichigo's neck then moves up where he nibbles on his earlobe and kisses it sweetly. He then blows on it softly and Ichigo cringes, his entire body shivering with Grimmjow's gentle touches. He pushes away turns around to stare at Grimmjow suspiciously. His face is already flushed and he is panting lightly.

"What are you doing?"

"So you let me fuck you roughly but you won't let me make love to you gently?" Grimmjow asks with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you had figured it out too? The way you greeted me was almost like you missed me terribly."

Ichigo looks down thoughtfully. "I... just didn't know if you weren't going to come back."

"So what?" Grimmjow asks, stating to get a little annoyed, "You were craving for my cock and that's all? Seems a little slutty if you ask me!"

Ichigo's eyes widen. "No! I- I-"

"Just save it Kurosaki. I'm outta here. Won't be back." Grimmjow hops over to the window and is about to leave when Ichigo yells,

"I love you!"

Grimmjow turns around to look at Ichigo standing with his shoulders raised and his face burning. Grimmjow walks over to him and holds him as he whispers,

"I knew it."

"This is bad..." Ichigo groans. "You could kill me, you would kill me. You're an espada. You're a hollow."

"You're a visored!" Grimmjow spits back. "What does that say about you?"

"The visored's aren't trying to take over the world!" Ichigo replies.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Grimmjow asks quietly.

"Obviously I can't, can I?" Ichigo says softly, not looking into Grimmjow's eyes. Suddenly Grimm gets down on one knee while holding Ichigo's hand and says, "I promise I won't ever hurt you. I couldn't hurt someone I loved anyway. I love you."

Ichigo laughs. "I don't believe you."

Grimmjow stands up. "Good, because that was probably a lie anyway. What are we going to do then? All I know is that I love you, why isn't that enough?"

"I guess it is... When it's just us. We don't have to think about it. It's just us now, now we can anything we want to be. And all I want to be right now is... lovers." He finishes by looking into Grimmjow's eyes and smiling.

Grimmjow picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. He jumps out the window carrying Ichigo.

"Woah!"

"I want to show you something." Grimmjow says as he carries him of into the sunset.

After a little while, Grimmjow sets a frazzled Ichigo on the ground and says, "I wanted to show you what my world looked like."

Ichigo looks around. He sees sand in every direction and a few randomly placed cactuses. His eyes go wide.

"This is Hueco Mundo!?"

Grimmjow laughs. "No, this is just what it looks like."

"Oh. How come you didn't just take me there for real?"

"It's dangerous. If we were found there it would be ten times worse than if we were found back in Karakura town. You soul reapers go too easy on your enemies." He laughs.

"Says the guy who's in love with his enemy." Ichigo rebuffs.

"Touche." Grimmjow says while leaning down and kissing Ichigo lightly. He is about to push Ichigo to the ground but the strawberry stops him and says,

"I don't want sand in my pants!"

Grimmjow chuckles and picks Ichigo up once again, this time in his arms like a bride. He kisses him again before going back to Ichigo's room.

The second they return Grimmjow pushes Ichigo down onto the bed and literally rips his shirt and pants off. Grimmjow's hands explore every part of Ichigo's body as he squirms on the sheets. Ichigo is moaning loudly while he does this. Grimm climbs on top of Ichigo and palms him through his underwear. His hardness is straining against the fabric and he bites his lip when it is fondled.

Grimmjow then lays down on the bed and pulls Ichigo's legs around his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asks, annoyed. Suddenly Grimmjow pushes one finger inside him.

"Un!" Ichigo says as he clenches. Grimmjow continues to finger him as he says, "You should probably suck me to lubricate. Ichigo gets it. He puts his ass in the air so he can get a better angle while he slides his tongue along Grimmjow's rigid member. Grimmjow enters a second finger and Ichigo can't stop himself from moving backwards so it goes deeper. At the same time Grimmjow thrusts into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moans and it sends a wave of pleasure over Grimmjow. He feels like Ichigo is spread enough and he flips him over, surprising the orange haired soul reaper.

He slowly pushes his pulsating shaft into Ichigo's quivering entrance.

"Faster!" Ichigo commands. Grimmjow smirks and complies with what his lover wants. He shoves himself in entirely and almost instantly pulls out just to go in again, this time deeper. He does this over and over all the while getting faster and harder. Grimmjow hits Ichigo's prostate and Ichigo cries out into the night.

"GRIMMJOWWWW!"

Grimmjow can't feel or see or hear anything other than Ichigo, shaking with pleasure in front of him. He understands what he meant when he said nothing else mattered when it was just them. The world could be imploding for all he cared as long as he got to cum with the one he loved.

Ichigo can feel that he is near his limit. A few more thrusts and he lets out a long exclamation of euphoria while being filled with Grimmjow's seed. He nearly blacks out when the arrancar slides out of him and falls onto the bed next to him. He wraps Ichigo in his strong arms and kisses the back of his head softly.

"I love you... soul reaper..."

Ichigo is almost asleep but still has time to mutter, "I love you too... arrancar..."

Whatever would happen, would happen. All Grimmjow and Ichigo care about is each other until the morning comes.

And then what? you ask.

Isn't it obvious? ^_~

__________________________________________________

**I got inspired and felt like I should write a GrimmIchi fanfic. Thanks for reading it!**

**Please sir... can I have a review? *cute face***

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
